HarryxDraco
by Audrarry
Summary: Harry and Draco has liked each other since their first year at Hogwarts. (SLASH) Draco comes up with a plan to get Harry's attention but is left confused after.
1. Chapter one

Story-HarryxDraco (Drarry)

Author:Audrarry

Authors note: Im writing a new Drarry fanfiction. Im still going to write on the other story im made. Im just taking a break because i dont know how to keep it going.

Chapter one-Jelousy and Plans

Draco was walking down the corridors making his way to the room of he spotted harry. His heart started to race, he fell hard for Harry since starting their first year. And then his heart sank while he seen Ginny Weasley by his side. Everyone knew that she liked him. The thought of her and Harry being together made him so mad.

Meanwhile Harry felt uncomfortable around Ginny. He knew that Ginny liked him and always felt like she tried to kiss him ecerytime they were together. They were out in the corridors when Ginny came along and started a conversation with Harry. She bought up topics where they had similatities in like quidditch which was the only similarity they had. Harry didnt like Ginny, Harry was ay and no one knew ecxept for Hermione and Ron. They knew who he liked too, he liked Draco Malfoy. Hermione snd Ron didnt take it well when he told them in their third year at Hogwarts. That was after Hermione punched him in the face. Harry spotted Draco walking in the corridor across the hall. He got distracted and stared at him while Ginny was talking about something from his secound year at Hogwarts. As soon as he knew it Ginny arrange herself so she was standing directly in fornt og=f him staring at him right in the eye blocking Malfoy. Harry looked at her and felt her body heat on him. He became aware that she was leaningin for a Kiss, he bagan to panick.

"Ginny I-" and before he could finish his sentence ginny and Harrys lips where locked. Harry was thinking of the kiss while at it. She was a good kisser in Harry's opinion and he opened his eyes to see that Draco Malfoy was staring at him with hard eyes. Draco stared at the kissing with displeasure.

"Draco are you okay?" Blaise asked him.

"Hmm? What im fine." He said keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Looks like someone got a crush on-"

"WHAT!? NO I DONT LIKE POTTER."

There was a pause between them.

"I was going to say Ginny." Blaise said awkwardly.

"Right that makes more sense..." He said keeping his eyes on Harry. Draco felt his throat swell up, he wanted Harry to be kissing him and not Ginny Weasley.

Harry took Ginny's hands and slowly pushed her way and stared at her with confusion.

"I thought you wanted me to." She said. Harry looked at her with apoligy and seen the hrt in her eyes.

"No..Um i didnt want you too. Im sorry Ginny." He said and walked away avoiding eye contact with Draco. Draco alked away with a little hurt in his eyes. Instead of going to the room of requirement he went to the Quidditch pitch and cried at what he just seen.

Draco couldnt help himself in waitng for the right momnet to ask Harry out he was just going to do it now before anyone else can take him away from him. He decided to tell Blaise and Pansy his plan for tomorrow.

That night Harry thought about Draco. He wonerd when he will pluck up the courag in telling Draco that he likes him and loves him. Harry was siting in the gryffindor common room with Ron and Hemione they were the only ones there. Everyone elso had gone up to bed. Harry had his marauders map that once belonged to his father and his friends open on his lap. He looked for Draco to see what he as doing, Draco was apperently in the Slytherin commin room with Blaise and Pansy he couldnt help but wonder why.

"You know if you asked out Draco he would probably say yes." Hermione said. She seemed to have been staring at Harry the whole time.

"I know." Harry said looking up at Hermione.

"Then why didnt you when you had the chance the other day? Were you too shy or too scared?" She asked.

"Too stupid." Harry said looking back down at the map. Ron chuckled.

"Honestly Harry youve got to ask him sooner or later."

"I know Hermione but its not easy...I get so nervous around him. And he might have lost intrest in me after Ginny kissed me today."

Ron jerked up and looked at Harry. "You kissed my sister!?" Harry had compltely forgot that he hadnt told Ron nor Hermione that Ginny had kissed him.

"Oh um..yeah and Draco was there staring.."

"Forget about Draco for a secound Harry...Ginny kissed you?" Ron asked. "What did you tell her? Did you tell her about you being gay?"

"No. I told her that i didnt want her to kiss me and that I was sorry and then she walked away with her eyes tearing up. That was it." Harry said looking at up at Ron.

"Poor Ginny. She had a crush on you since our secound year."Hermione said stepping into the conversation.

'' I know...but i have nothing to give." Harry said and seen Rons eyes stare at him in confusion. "I mean- I know she loves me but I-I do love her but like a little sister. I dont have anything else to give other than that." Harry noticed that he was tired. He looked down at the map again and noticed that Draco was going to bed. Harry got up. "Well, im going to go to bed now."

"You better not fall in love with my sister after that kiss Harry! You may be my bestfriend but im still her big brother!" He said while Harry made his was to the stairs.

"Im not in love with your sister Ron."

Harry sat on his bed and placed the map opened to Dracos place and placed it on to the night table nest to him. He laid down on his side and stared at it until he went to sleep.

The next day Draco made his way to the corridors and went over to Pansy and Blaise to ask him a question about the plan.

"You placed the key inside the classroom right? And jinked the lock on the dorr so it ont unlock right?" He asked Pansy.

"Yeah its on the third desk in the third row." She whispered to him.

"And you sent an owl to Harry saying to meet him in the classroom from Professor Trawaley?"

'' Yes and can i ask you something? Why in that classroom?" Blaise asked.

"Beacause Professor Traweley wont be there." He said.

They walked to the classroom and waited for Blaise and Pansy to tell him to go in when Harry was close. "Potter is here!" Pansy said. pushing Malfoy into the classroom. "Good luck mate." Blaise said.

Draco went into the classroom waiting for Harry to come in.

"Draco what are you doing in here?"

"I was told to come in here Harry, not that it really matters."

Harry stopped and put his bag down on the floor. "You called me Harry.." He said with shock. The sound of Draco calling him by his first name made him feel all hot.

"You called me Draco..." He said making his way to the desk that pany put the key on.

Harry turned aroung relizing that the Professor wasnt in hear and made his way to the door. "I guess we should leave now it seems like Professor Traweley isnt in here." He triend to open the door but it wouldnt budge to open.

"The doors not opening." Harry said. still facing the door. "We cant get out."

"Maybe your not trying hard enough" Draco said picking up the key.

"I cant believe we're locked together in this room." Harry said. Harry was actually glad that they were lockd in the room with Draco. Maybe this was the time to ask Draco out.

"Truly unfortunate." Draco said while throwing the key to the door out the window. Then it suddenly that he was really stuck in the room with Harry Potter! He walked to Harry a dput his hand on his shoulder nervously. Harry turned around to face him. Harry's heart was racing and beating so hard that he was suprised that Draco couldnt hear it.

"Why did you call me 'Harry'?" He sai dlooking into Dracos light grey eyes. He looked so sexy harry thought to himself. Harry felt this urge to kiss him but didnt.

"Look Harry, i dont hate you...I actually think that you an okay person." He said being cautious on what he was saying. "Why did you call me Draco?" He asked stepping away from Harry.

"Um...well I dont hate you either. I actually regret denying you frenship form first year." He said rubbing his neck. Draco looked away, Harry looked too sexy with his messed up hair, the messy way he wore his button up shirt and his green eyes shinig. Draco sat down on the throw pillows that were on the floor. He was suprised when Harry sat close next to him. Both of their hearts began to race at the touch of their sides. "So i guess we are stuck here until somebody notices we are in here."

"Yeah i guess." Draco replied in a low voice. "Or we can just call somone form the door."

"Nah..I qute enoy this- I mean jsut to get out of class- not because i want to be here wit-" Harrr stuttered. Draco found it adorable how nervouse he got. Draco smiled. Harry layed his head on Draco's shoulder without notice. Harry was going to pull away but thought it was going to be more awkward to so he kept it laying on Dracos shoulder. Plus it semed like Draco didnt mind this. Draco looked down at Harry and smiled but Harry didnt notice he was too busy thinking on what was happening. Draco moved a little and looked dow at him. Harry raised his head and looked up at Draco, Draco looked into his eyes and leaned in towards Harry. Harry was so nervous but leaned in towards Draco also. Their two lips met and they kissed for a good two minuted but to them it felt like forever. Harrys heart was racing and thought to himself that Draco Mlafoy was kissing him and kissing him better than Ginny kissed him. Draco felt like he was about to explode and tried hard not to think what will Harry say when it was finished.

Thy pulled away from eachother and Harry stared at Draco with cufusion as he did with Ginny but harry didnt mean to give that expression. hen Draco read the expression off of Harry's face he cleared his throat and moved away because it semed like Harry didnt want DRaco to kiss him.

"Well-umm i gues we can try the Alohomora charm to get us out." He said nervously.

"Right." Harry said. He actually knew they can use the spell but wanted to be alone with Draco.

Draco took out his wand and pointed at the lock "Alohomora" He said and it unlocked. He turned to Harry..Well i guess we sould go now."

"Right-yeah um totally...brilliant." Harry said walking out the door behind Draco. From there they went their seperate ways.

When Draco got back to the slytherin common room he seen Pansy and Blaise waiting for him. He sat down and told them everything.

Harry looked for Ron and Hermione and found them in the gryffindor common room alone.

"I kissed Draco Mlafoy.." He said as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on the couch.

"Oh my god Harry thats brilliant how and when?" Hermione said putting her book down.

"Well its kind of weird but we got locked in the classroom together and...I called him Draco and he called me Harry and we both asked why and then we explained that e didnt hate each other. He didnt say anything about liking me more than a frien and i didnt either. After that he sat down on the carpeted floor by the pillows and i sat next to him like really close but it was on purpose. And for some reason i put my head on his shoulder and kept it there. He looked at me and i lifted my head and we stared at eachother and kissed." Harry was talking fast form exitement." The kiss felt like forever but it was like two or three minutes."

"So what happened after?" Ron asked.

"Nothing we both unlocked the dorr and that was it..." He said disappointedly.

"Maybe he just dint know what to say...but thats brilliant Harry at least he knows you like him and that he likes you back!" Hermione said.

"Yeah i guess." Harry picked up his bag and went to bed. He laid up for sometime on his bed thinking about what hapened that day and do did Draco.


	2. Chapter two

Story-HarryxDraco

Chapter 2- Relationships

Draco was walking to potions class where he was excited to see Harry after yesterday until he was over thinking on what will happen. He still wasnt sure weather or not Harry liked him. As he spotted Harry he pulled him by the sleeve and directed him to where they were no students...although it seemed like everyone was out in the halls so they had no choice but to go to the room of reqirement.

"Draco whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry, about what happened yesterday..."

"When you kissed me?"

"I didint mean to...Im sorry." Draco said nervously.

"You didnt mean to?" Harry said with disbelief. Harry knew that Draco kissed him on purpose. He couldnt help but to smile, he found it cute to see Draco struggling to tell him that he 'didnt mean to kiss him'.

"I mean i did but-ugh" Draco looked down.

"Do you regret it?"

"Um no i dont. Im really really sorry Harry."

"Draco...you dont need to apoligize, I quite enjoyed it myself." Harry admitted putting his arms around Draco and pulling him closer.

Dracos heart dropped in relief and blushed.

"I like you Draco. I really do- I like you more than a friend...Im constantly thinking about you, you can even ask Hermione and Ron." Harry said pulling Draco close to him.

"I like you too Harry. But...you kissed Ginny. I mean dont you like her?" Draco said.

"I dont like Ginny i like you. Does that need an explanation?" Harry looked into Dracos eyes.

"It kind of does because you kissed her the other day but...I guess not. I trust you Harry." Draco put his hand on Harry face and gently brushed his hair making Harry shiver. "You must be completely under my spell if a simple hair flip can turn you on Potter." Draco teased.

"Shut up." Harry said smiling and pulled Draco onto him and kissed him uncontrolably. Draco dug into Harry's hair moaning as Harry deepend the kiss with squealed when Draco lifted him up and Harry quickly wrapped his legs around Draco. Draco put Harry down on the bed and they kept on with need. Harry pulled away and looked down at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back.

"Draco can i tell you something?" Harry asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." He replied out of breth.

"I love you Draco Lucious Malfoy." He smiled down at him. Draco got turned on right away. Harry's hair was even more messed up than before with his whit button down half opened. Draco looked into his green eyes with plessure and smiled.

"I love you too Harry James Potter." Harry bent down and kissed Draco." We should probably go now, we are already late for class. At least we will be in detention together." Draco said.

"Right." Harry got off of Draco and grabbed his bag. And Draco did the same.

Before they left the room of requirement they kissed each other one last time. Being that there was no one in the hallway anymore they held hand the rest of the way to their potions class. During the middle of the lesson Harry opened the door that made a load creeak that the whole class turned around and stared at them.

"Potter! Mlafoy! Detention tonight and dont be late!" Snap shouted across the classroom.

Harry made his way to his seat next to Hermione. As Harry sat down he looked at Hermione who smiled at him with suspicion.

"What?" Harry said.

"You totally was snogging Malfoy!" She said with excitement.

"How do you know?"

"Um well for starters both of your hairs look like they were brushed through multiple times, you eyes are litt up and you shirts are unbuttoned and riffled." She giggled. "Honestly Harry if your going to keep your realtionship a secret at least clean up after a snogging session." She smiled and looked back down at her book. Through out the whole class Harry had thought about what Hermione had said. Had it been so obvious? Does the whole class know now? Harry kept on thinking this and wasnt paying attention during class that he dosent remember anything ecxept for the conversation with Hermione.

While everyone was asleep, Harry lied awake thinking about Draco. There was a point where he couldnt take it anymore and he opened up his trunk and took out his fathers invisibility cloak and put it over himself and made his way to the slytherin common room. Harry already knew the password for he always figured it out everytime it changed so it will be easier to get to Draco. He opened the room Draco was in quietly and carefully so it wont creak. He pulled the blanket so he could get in with Draco. He tried not to wake him up at this time. Harry wasnt entierly successful with this. He couldnt help but to wrap his arm around Draco. As he put his arms around Draco he woke up with a gasp.

"Harry?!" Draco whispered.

"Shh.." Harry whistpered into Dracos ear that sent shivers around his body.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"I couldnt sleep." Harry said.

"Its weird i cant see you with the invisibility cloak on."

"Yeah stupid invisibility cloak for getting me here." Harry said scarcastically.

Draco giggled."Go to sleep my love." Harry whispered into his ear pushing Dracos hair out of his face. Harry smiled at him. He looked so peaceful when sleeping Harry thought. Harry laid next to Draco with his arm wrapped around his body and holding his hand. Harry had never felt anymore comfortable than he did couldnt descibe it but her always felt a warm sensation in his ches whenever he was nest to Draco. It felt like the safest place in the world. Thank god that tomorrow was saturday Harry thought. He was happy that he got to have the rest of the day with Draco all for himself. Harry closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. It as the best sleep that he had.


	3. Chapter three

Story- HarryxDraco

Chapter 3- Futures and pop-rocks

Authors note- Please leave comments i want to know what you think! Also there might be a slash in the next chapter (soon to come, in chapter 4) and sorry for my spelling errors! Its not intentional (I know how to spell i just dont revise my work)

Harry woke up the next morning to feeling Dracos soft touch on his face. Harry smaile and turned to Draco reaching for his glasses. ''Morning love.'' Draco said soflty. Everyone else was asleep.

"I wish i could wake up to this every morning." Harrysaid looking at Draco.

"Me too." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry as he got up and got dressed while Harry was enjoying the scene of him changing from where he was at. As Draco was about to put on his shirt he noticed Harry staring at him with pleasure. "Getting ahead of our selves arent we Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said taking the pillow and throwing it at him. Draco laughed and jumped on top of Harry before puting on his shirt on and kissed him. Harry never seen Draco look anymore sexy. Just as the kissing became deeper and Harry moaned Draco pulled away teasingly. "Your mean Malfoy." Harry said crossing his arms and pouting. Draco laughed.

"Harry got up and put his invisibility cloak back on and just as he was about to walk out the door Draco asked "Can i go with you?" Harry paused and pulled the cloak off his head and stared at Draco. Harry opened it allowing for Draco to go in with him.

When they got to the gryffindor common room Draco looked around in amazement of the fact that it looked so different from the slytherin common room. Harry opened up the door to the room and took of the invisibility cloak.

"This place is very different form the slytherins. It seems a little smaller yet a little better at the same time." Draco said.

"Yeah..." Harry opened up hi truck to pull out his clothes to wear.

"You have longbottom in the same room with you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Harry said. Draco snarled. He sat on Harry's bed and looked around. He spotted the Maradures map on Harry's night table and picked it up in astonishment.

"Is this Hogwarts?"

"Yep. Its used to be my fathers map. He and his friends created it while they were here. I guess Filch took it away and never gave it back because Fred and George took it from filch's office and gave it to me in my third year."

"Its brilliant! Have you ever left hogwarts using your fathers map and the invisibility cloak?" Draco asked.

"All the time, yeah." Harry said looking at him. You dont suppose you want to leave now do you? We can go to the muggle stores. You know away from the wizarding world."

Draco turned to Harry. "Really? You really mean it?"

"Well yeah..."

"Very well. But i havent got any muggle money."

"I have. I a;ways have just in case i go to the muggle stores."

Draco layed back on Harrys bed yet sitting upright. He watched Harry as he started to get changed. Draco couldnt help but to stare at Harry. Harry looked up at him. "Enjoying our selves arent we?" Draco nodded and blushed. "I dont suppose we should go down to the kitchen to get something to eat now?" Harry asked getting his invisibility cloak and the map.

When they go to the kitchen Harry fogot that Dobby worked their now and was a little suprised to see him. "Hi Dobby!" He said looking down at him.

"Harry Potter has come to see Dobby! Dobby hasnt seen Harry Potter since Dobby gave him the Gillyweed!" He said walking up to him. Dobby turned to Draco and smiled.

"Draco Malfoy it is good to see you again!" He said walking to Draco.

"Oh-um Hi Dobby!"

"Dobby can we get an early breakfast please?" Harry asked.

"What would Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy want?"

"Umm some pancakes and Bacon should do with Butterbeer should do." Harry said looking at Malfoy. Dobby nodded his head and snapped his fingures and two plates with bacon and pancakes appeared. He passed them to Draco and Harry. With another snap two butterbeers appeared and he aslo passed it along to Draco and Harry.

Once they finished and left they made their way to the passage was to the shrieking shack and figured they can go to the muggle town by there. Harry was excited to spend the day with Draco. They decided to go to a muggle candy store and thats when Harry asked Draco something that was a little risky. "You know. I have a house that Sirius left to me in Grimuald. Maybe during break and the Summer we can you know. Stay there." Draco turned around to Harry with his eyes wide open.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah...I mean i cant bare to not sleep without you in the same room for a night." Harry shrugged.

Draco walked up to him and looked at him. ''Thats brilliant Harry it really is" He grabbed Harry by the waist. "I wanna live with you for the rest of my life Harry."

Harry smiled at him and kissed him. For once he was kissing him with other people around and people who didnt care because they didnt recognize Harry. ''I love you Draco" He wrapped his harms around him and put his head on his chest.

"Me too." Draco said putting his hand on the back of Harry's head like a child. All of a sudden everything changed. Harry and Draco felt like they were going to throw up from all the movement that was happening. They noticed that they werent in the candy shop. They were in Grimuald place right in front of Sirius' old house.

"Harry?" Draco said holding Harry's hand. "Did we just apperate?"

"Yeah i dont even know why." Harry said starring at the Building.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Grimuald place. This is my house now." Harry said.

He and Draco walked up to the gate that opened for him and Draco. As they went through the door into the house. By Harry's suprise it seemed so clean. So cleaned that it didnt even look like Sirius' old house. He figured that Mrs. Weasely came back to clean it.

"I guess we can stay here until tomorrow because i thought if we came all the way here we would get into trouble but...it turns out we dont." Harry said walking down the hall. Draco noticed that Harry was looking for something.

"What are you looking for Harry?"

"Someone who would be happy to see you."

"Really who?"

"My house elf kreacher. He loves your family and is kind of mad that the we got him instead of your family." Harry said. "Kreacher." With a loud crack Kreacher appeared.

"Yes master Harry?" He bowed.

"I believe you know who this is Kreacher." Harry said pointing to Draco.

"Malfoy!" Kreacher said happily. Draco smiled.

"Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend Kreacher. You will see him alot." Harry said. "That is all Kreacher you may go now."

Harry looked around. "Are we really going to stay here tonight together Harry?" Draco said Happily.

Harry turned and smiled "Yeah. You dont think that after sleeping with you last night and apparate at this place that we arent going to say here for the night?" Harry said making his way towards the stairs and Draco following him. "This is a lovely place." Draco said looking around.

"Yeah." Harry made his way to the biggest room which was sirius' room. "I guess we can stay here in this room." Harry said looking around.

Draco paused at the front door looking at the plaque on top of the door that said Sirius Black. "This used to be Sirius Blacks house?"

"Yeah. Hes my god father. He was my dads bestfriend. He as one of the people that were apart of making the map." Harry started to tear up on talking about sirius.

"Harry whats wrong?" Draco said making his way towards him on the bed.

"Hes gone Draco! I just miss him so much. He was the only family i had. But it dosent hurt that much anymore. Because i have you." Harry turned his head to Draco and took his hand. He laid his head on his shoulder.

Two hour later Harry and Draco decided to buy a little food for the house and also mostly muggle candy to bring back to Hogwarts.

"Do you think that we'll be in big trouble when we get back? You know, for getting off of school grounds and staying someplace else overnight?" Draco asked Harry while looking at the muggle candy.

"No. If they found out they would've sent people to find us." Harry said.

"Harry what are 'Pop rocks'?" Draco said holding out a package in black that said pop rocks on it.

"Its a type of candy wen it goes in your mouth it makes popping noises and you can feel it on your tounge. they come in different flavors." Harry explained to Draco.

Draco seemed entertained with the whole concept. He opened up the package with wonder and poured some into his mouth. Dracos eyes shot opened in amazement.''Harry i can feel them popping!This is brilliant! We have to get these!" Harry laughed. He took a four hand fulls of the pop rocks and put them into the carrige.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I know you said that we can move into your house but in the summer but-im just too impatient. How about we move in today. We can even shop for muggle clothing and leave it at the house so next time we go back to stay over break while still attending Hogwarts we can alway have some extra clothes st the house." Draco offered.

Harry paused and thought about it. "Yeah. I guess we should." Harry smiled." Should we start now?" Harry insisted.

"Absolutley." Draco said.

They bought resonable things. They didnt really need to manage on how much they buy because it was already June. And they will be back home in a couple of weeks. "I think thats it love." Harry said looking at all of the stuff they got. They got desserts, food, fruits, blankets, cleaning supplies. candles and other reasonable things. Draco looked at the pile of pop-rocks Harry put into the cart for him. He frowned at the look of them.

"We dont have enough pop-rocks.'' Draco said pouting.

Harry sighed and gave a little smile for his boyfriends childness. "Fine you could go and get more pop-rocks." Draco smiled and went and got a whole ton of pop-rocks. Harry found it adorable when Draco was acting like a child.

When they got home and used theyre magic to put all the things away they went upstairs and rested together when it was dark outside. They forgot about classes tomororw but didnt care. Harry woke up and realized that it was already monday morning. Harry woke up Draco. "Draco, wake up we need to go back to school." Harry said whispering in his ear. When they finished getting dressed Harry told Kreacher to help around the kitchen at hogwarts until they left for summer break. Harry didnt want kreacher to get in the habbit of being alone all the time. On the way to Hogwarts Harry and Draco decided to take the day off to rest in the room of requirement. And so they did.


	4. Chapter four

Story: HarryxDarco

Chapter- Sexy fun and Comitments

Draco woke up the next morning to the delightful smellof Bacon and pancakes. he sat up and rubbed his eyes and seen Harry talking to someone who was at the other side of the door. Draco couldnt see who because the door and Harry was blocking the way. Harry closed the door and looked back and smiled at Draco. "Goodmorning my love." He walked up to Draco and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Who was that at the door Harry?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh um Ron and Hermione. They noticed that we werent in school for two days." Harry said getting up. "Any ways i prepared breakfast." He pulled out a chair for Draco to sit. Draco got up and sat down.

"It looks good Harry."

"I know..." They started to eat and talk about how much they liked each other.

"I cant believe we are together." Harry said "I had no idead you even like me."

"I literally climbed a fucking tree just to look cool while insulting you are you serious?" Draco said laughing.

Harry laughed and stared at Draco. ''Draco how do you feel about children?"

"Honestly. They are like little drunk people running everywhere."

Harry laughed. "So you would want-with me someoday?" Harry said looking at him.

"I alway thought that i would die alone and that would be all. But to someday hold our children in our arms...sure." Draco said holding Harry's hand. Harry looked into his eyes.

"I amost forgot..."Harry turned around and got up reaching for what seemed like a black package. "Here" He gave it to Draco and his eyes lit up.

"You got me the pop-rocks?! I thought we left it at the house.!" He opened it quickly and put some in his mouth.

" i asked Kreacher to but some more for you." Harry said smiling at Draco. Draco stuffed the rest in his mouth as Harry giggled at him.

Draco got up and went to the morroe to at least fix his hair. Harry went behing him and wrapped his arms aroung his waist and leaned his head on draco looking at the mirror. Draco pushed Harry away. "Personal space potter." Draco teased.

"But were dating." Harry let out with a giggle.

"Bitch did i stutter?" Draco said smiling. He walked slowly toward Harry. Harry grabbed on of the throw pillows and threw it at Draco. Draco laughed as he reached for a pillow to throw at Harry. Harry ran teasing Draco around the roomas draco chased him. Draco caught Harry and picked him up and put him on the bed laying down. Draco sat on top of him and hit him with the pillow while Harry kept laughing and put up his hands protecting his face from getting hit.

Draco looked down at Harry and his smile got smaller. Harry stared up at him in confusion as Draco dug into his pocket taking out something.

"what is that?"Harry asked.

"What does it look like?'

"It looks like a ring." Harry said under his breath.

There was a long pause.

"Well?" Draco said.

"Well?" Harry shot back.

"Do i get an answer?" Draco said looking down at Harry.

"Do i get a proposal?" Harry tesed/

Draco laughed and brushed his hair looking at the ring. " Harry James Potter My love my life mother of my children-" Draco said. Harry took the pillow next to him and hit Draco over the head with it. "-Ow!" He said looking at Harry.

"Watch it Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Would you marry me?" Draco said looking down at Harry and blushed. Harry looked at the ring and up at Draco. He smiled at Draco."Of course i will marry Draco Lucious Malfoy. " Draco smiled with relief and put the ring on Harry. "But i Havent got a ring for you." Harry said looking at Draco will apoligy. Draco took out another ring and put it on him.

"I made two rings. They are special rings because it invisable to everone else ecxept for us the peolple who know about us. It even keeps someone from telling someone about us being together. So only we can tell others." Draco said.

"You brilliant Draco." Harry chuckled and reached to hold Draco hand. Draco went down to kiss Harry. They dug their fingures through each others hair and moaned with need.

Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt as Harry unbuttoned his. As soon as they were fully undressed Draco sucked Harry's earlobe making Harry shiver with pleasure. Draco slicked Harry's nipple teasing him. As he made his was down Draco gently and sucked Harry's cock. Harry moaned. "God Draco that feels so good." Draco smiled. "Lay on your stomach?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded with need and turned over. Harry arched his back a little with the gentle touch of Draco touching his hole. Draco stuck out his tounge and licked his hole and watched harry moan. Drac took his cock and slowly put it into Harry. "Oh fuck Draco!" He moaned out loud. Draco thrusted in snd out of Harry rythimatically. "God Harry you are so tight!" Draco maoned

"Faster Draco! Please!" Draco went faster and the were both maoning in pleasure.

"Oh god Harry i think im about to-" He let out a laod moan withing one more push. "Cum".

Draco took his cock out of Harry. Harry turned aorund and kissed him passionetely.

Draco looked at Harry. ''what?" Harry said blushing.

"Harry do you love me?" Draco said to him.

"You know i do Harry said with confusion,

"I know i just like to hear it."

"I love you Draco Lucious Malfoy." Harry smiled.

Harry was a little said that afternoon. He didnt want to be seperated with Draco. He was lost in his thoughts when he was startled by Hermione. "So? What happened in that room today?" Hermione asked suspiciously in the common room. Harry blushed "Nothing happened."

Her eyes widened with shock "You had sex with Draco Malfoy." Hermiones face glowed.

"So what if i did?" Harry said looking at her.

"Harry thats huge. I could tell that he loves you. Everyone can. I has talking to Dobby and said that when you both were in the kitchen he wouldnt keep his eyes off you. And he could already see that in his eyes that you two were together.''

Harry was amazed and found it cut how others seen how much Draco loved him.

Hermione lifted up his hand in shock and looked at the ring on Harry's finger. "Harry! Your engaged?!" Harry blushed. He forgot that Hermione was able to see the ring.

"Yeah and we are both moving into sirius' house. I actually took him there and Kreacher was happy being that he loves the Malfoys." Harry smiled at the thought of Draco andhim moving in together this summer.

"Im so happy for you. But dont you think that people are going to get suspicious when they see you and Malfoy with an engagent ring on?"

"Draco made the rings so only the people who know about us can see it. Its invisible to everyone else. It aslo only gives me and Draco the ability to tell others about us. So if you were to tell anyone else that it will like stop you or something. Its brilliant."

"Im so happy for you!" Hermione hugged Harry tightly with joy. Harry hugged her back.

"Also Kreacher is working her in the meantime. Until we got to our house. I dont really want him there alone. And i think Mrs. Weasely was there and cleaned it up because it dosent even look the same as it used to."

"So? Whos gonna take whos name?" Hermione asked.

"We dont know yet." He added.

"Im so excited!" Hermione sqealed. Harry laughed. They both walked down to the great hall for dinner. As soon as Harry walked in he spotted Draco at the slytherin laughing with his friends. Draco looke up and seen Harry and they both smiled at each other. Through out the whole dinner they couldnt stop looking at each other.


End file.
